


The club

by ValTheTrain



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Diary/Journal, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValTheTrain/pseuds/ValTheTrain
Summary: The club is a club for teens who feel like they don't belong anywhere.Six teens find each other and make an club where they write all their problems in a diary, nobody is allowed to read the others writings, but sometimes that rule has to be broken, especially when everyone starts noticing alarming things about their friends.Follow six teenagers in their lives, sometimes going to their childhood memories.Note! This story gets dark, just check the tags, I have suffered a few things and will write from experience, but others I have tried to take as much as information about as I can, and I apologize if I get something wrong, thank you!





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter will not be in any characters pov, but after this every chapter will be in one of the characters pov.

It’s the first day of school, groups of students were gathered around the hallways, most chatting about their summer and about what was about to come.  
A few students were alone, scattered all around the school, the most notable one had to be the girl dressed in all black, wearing a mouth mask with a smile on it.  
She looked bored out of her mind, this girl was Sini Testa, she had moved to the city a month ago and knew nobody from the school, which was the reason she was now sitting on the floor leaning against a wall, scrolling through Instagram on her phone.  
A corridor to her right was packed with students, someone stood out from the others, a boy with pastel pink hair was walking around, keeping his head low and trying to not be noticed.  
The boy walked straight into a shorter and much smaller boy with pastel lilac hair with faded tips, they both apologized and kept going.  
Those two were Caleb Hewett and Leo Bertie, the two had actually met once before, in a really similar way, they had ran into each other in a store, Caleb had lost his glasses and Leo promised to help him find them as an apology.  
Next to the school was a big field, where a girl was sitting with a group of people, she was laughing and smiling, but after a while she stopped the act for a few moments, letting her smile fade and her brown eyes stop glittering with joy, she let out the fact that she was wasn’t that happy girl everyone had grown to know.  
She was okay the next moment, like nothing had happened, this girl was named Jessica Manzi, she was pretty popular, but not the stereotypical popular girl, she dressed in a lot of black and cute clothing and usually had a bow or a hairband in her hair.  
In the boys bathroom was a boy, putting on makeup, he finished and packed the make up in his make up bag before putting in into his school bag, he looked in the mirror once more and smiled sadly.  
The boy left the bathroom and ignored the stares and remarks he got from the make up which was clearly visible, he was Lucas Whitham, he wasn't that popular, actually nobody really knew him, he was only known as an easy punching bag and someone who couldn't stand up for himself.  
Last, but not least a boy with blond hair was reading a book under a tree, he wasn't paying attention to anything around him, he was too into the book.  
It was no surprise when a ball suddenly hit him in the head, he was dazed for a moment, before getting back up and looking around, someone apologized to him and he said it was nothing, he kept reading his book.  
This was Andy Deberio, he was a new student as well, he was into books and studying and was really smart, which made him an easy target for bullying.

None if them yet knew how great of a friendship they were going to have in a few weeks.


	2. Sini

I stared at my phone, not really interested in what was going on around me. I just wanted school to end already, so I could go and sit in my room for the rest of the day. Actually I didn't want to go home, my parents would scream at each other the whole day anyways and I didn't need to be there making them make the argument about me and my well being.  
I closed Instagram and then my phone. I glanced around the corridor, the bells should ring soon, and I was right, because the bell rang just a while after that. I got up and grabbed my bag as I waited for the door to be opened.  
The teacher opened the door and I went straight to the back and found a place to sit so I wouldn't be seen. I sat down and took my books out, slowly the room started to fill. The sketchiest people seemed to sit at the back, but I didn't mind, maybe I could get something from them if I could get some money.  
The lesson went by slowly, I was mostly on my phone, because I couldn't be bothered to listen to the teacher, it was just the first day of the year anyways. I decided to look around the room for someone who gave me the drug dealer vibe, because that's just what I needed. I noticed that a lot if the class had dyed hair, which was cool I guess.  
None of the other student seemed to be interested in the lesson either, excluding a few of them of course, who seemed too interested in what the teacher was talking about.  
The bell rang after what felt like way too long, I got up and grabbed my bag, I just wanted to get out as soon as possible. Gladly the day was shorter because it was the first day, but four lessons were still too long.  
I walked around the halls, trying to find the class I had a lesson in next. I finally found the right one and gladly the door was open this time. I walked in and looked around for a place, I groaned as I noticed no placed at the back, did I seriously have to sit at the front with the nerds, the jocks and the pretty little princesses.  
I walked over to the first seatI saw and sat down. Gladly it was back enough that the teacher probably wouldn't notice that I had a phone out.  
I felt like someone was staring at me and looked to my left, there was a girl who was looking back at me smiling, "Hey, nice to meet you". She sounded pretty nice and didn't look like the stereotypical popular girl group so I might as well give it a shot.  
"Same to you, I'm Sini Testa, you?" "I'm Jessica Manzi, just call me Jessy for short tough!". We talked as the lesson went on and we actually had a lot in common.  
"Wanna join me at lunch?" I asked as we walked out of the classroom, "Sure, honestly I'm getting overwhelmed by the gossip at the popular students group, so it would be nice to have some peace for once". We walked over to the cafeteria and found a place to sit. The table was almost empty, except from a boy who didn't seem to be interested in socializing.  
We sat down at the table and started to talk about a tv show we had watched a while ago. Jessy glanced at the boy, seemingly thinking about something.  
"Hey, what's your name?" She asked and the boy glanced at her, "Lucas". Jessy nodded and shifted closer to him, making me move closer too.  
"So, you seem lonely, wanna join us?" He looked down, "I guess it's better than being alone" he responded as he played with his food. "Great, I'm Jessica and this is Sini" "Nice to meet you Lucas" I said smiling.  
“So Sini, you said you moved here just a month ago, right? Where are you from?” “Oh, I was born in New york, but we moved to Finland after I was adopted and now we moved back” “That’s cool, so you’re adopted?” Lucas chimed in, “Yeah, my moms adopted me when I was five”.  
The three talked about their families through the lunch period and got to know each other a little better.


	3. Leo

"Well see you soon Leo" Caleb said as he went his way, I sighed as I looked after him, guess we're "friends", great.  
I started to walked towards my first period class. I walked into the classroom when I found it and sat down around the middle section of the class. The lesson started soon and I just doodled all over my notebook, not interested in the lesson at all.

The lesson was boring and I did nothing but use ny phone and doodle on my arm and the notebook. Gladly the bell finally rang and we were dismissed, I got up and packed my backbag, grabbing it and leaving the room.  
As I walked towards my next class I suddenly tripped and fell straight onto the boy in front of me. I got up embaressed about the whole thing and looked at the boy, who seemed confused about what happened.  
"I'm sorry, I should have been more careful" ,the boy looked at me and smiled, "It's alright".

We talked a little and I apologized a ton, he said it was alright, but honestly I felt awful for making him fall. The boy turned out to be Andy Deberio, he was new here and had no friends either, so we decided to be friends.  
Andy was nice, but a little shy, wich I didn't mind, I'm shy too.  
The bell rang and we realized we had the same class. We made our way to the classroom and sat behind two girls who were talking.

I tried to not be a stalker, but still listened into their conversation, the black haired girl seemed to be Sini and the brown haired one Jessy or something like that. They weren't talking about anything interesting, so I just ignored them.  
Andy and I talked a little, but he seemed more interested in studying, wich was cool for him, but I was pretty bored for the whole lesson.  
Finally the bell rang again and we were excused, but now it was the time I dreaded, lunch.

Andy and I decided to sit together, since we didn't know pretty much anyone in the school, we went to the cafeteria and got our food before sitting down at an empty table.  
"Hey, can I sit here?" ,we both looked at the boy and I realized it was Caleb, "Oh, sure, don't you have others to sit with?" "Oh, I don't actually have friends except from you" Caleb said chuckling a little.  
"Oh, sorry" ,I apologized and he shook his head, "No need to apologize, anyways, who's this?". I glanced at Andy, "Oh, I'm Andy Deberio, nice to meet you" "Same to you, I'm Caleb".

I glanced nervously around the cafeteria, Caleb and Andy had almost finished their lunch and I hadn't even started. "You gonna eat?" ,I turn around to Caled who nodded at my food, "Oh, I'm not hungry, I ate too much this morning". Caleb nodded understanding and kept eating his sandwich.  
Andy stared at the clock, "We should be going soon". I nodded as a response and drank the rest of my water, Caleb finished his food and we got up.  
The cafeteria was still pretty full, but the bell was going to ring soon. We left the cafeteria and separated ways as the bell rang, Caleb and Andy had the same class, but I would be alone for now.


End file.
